Everything changes
by wolf lover of michigan
Summary: Playboy Paul is left with a baby on his doorstep after a one night stand goes wrong. Now he must rely on a woman whom he just met to help him care for his child, this woman also happens to be his imprint. Will Paul be able to gain the trust of his imprint and learn to be a father at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay I am working on some major changes in this story, seems like every time I post something I will look back a year later and decide it needs to be refreshed. As always I own nothing in this story besides my own characters. If I did own them I certainly would not be sitting here at community college right now.

~I looked down at the tiny squirming baby in my arms in shock; there was no way this could really be happening. The note that now lay abandoned on the table said I was her father. How could that be even remotely possible? I had always been so careful. My heart raced as I stared down at the tiny little baby girl in my arms. It angered me that the mother or some other cold hearted bastard had just left this poor child on my doorstep in the ice cold rain. I about had a heart attack when I came home from Patrol to find the baby shivering and blue on my doorstep, if It hadn't been for my wolf hearing I would have thought the baby was dead. She had been so still on my doorstep, even now that I had her bundled up in a warm towel she still did not move anything like I had seen other children do. Sam and Emily tiny newborn was always wiggling and rolling around, had I been too late to save this little girl. I let a low growl escaped from my chest.

I heard the sirens pulling into my driveway as I held the baby close to my chest; I had called 9-11 and the cops as soon as I had the tiny bundle wrapped in a towel and snuggled up to my overly warm body. I looked up a little uneasy as two officers from tribal police walked through my front door without knocking. These officers knew me too damn well, over the years that had been quite used to coming here to deal with my parents domestic disputes. I stared back down at the baby as Officer Smith grabbed the note off my table.

"This makes no sense Lahote ,Do you know who this baby belongs too?" I shook my head ,the note stated that I was this little girl's father but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea, everyone knew everyone in La Push. We all knew this baby had not been born around here.

"Well the first step will be to take the child to the hospital since she was left out in the rain for an unknown amount of time."

I wanted to growl again at that last comment, I felt instantly protective over this tiny little girl in my arms, even though the thought blew my mind that I somehow had created this little life. Someone had abandoned this child on my doorstep, someone who obviously did care for her wellbeing.

"I want to believe that when she was left it wasn't raining, but I don't know what to believe."

"Is there a chance that the note is true and you are the baby's father?" The second officer asked with note in hand. I thought about it for a moment I knew there was more than a chance, but what angered me was I finally put two and two together.

The note had been left in a plastic bag; it had to have been raining when the baby she left. Who could do something so horrible to an innocent child, just thinking about this injustice made my skin crawl.

"I very well could be her father." I instantly regretted most of my playboy days, but then I looked down at the little girl whom might be my daughter and instantly knew I wouldn't take her back for anything.

"We'll have to have a DNA test ran to determine if you are the father before the child can be released into your will also have to check the missing children database and make sure no one has reported a missing baby"

"You mean she is being taken away from me, she my daughter and i have never done anything to put her life in dangers nor would I ever?" My wolf growled in the back of my head. At that moment I knew I didn't need a DNA test, my wolf knew that this child was ours., I trusted his judgement, he wouldn't claim a pup that was not his, he didn't understand this new threat to his pup,wanted me to phase and make the officers leave our pup alone. But my human self knew the baby needed to be in a hospital right now and beside turning into a wolf in front of these officers would not help my case any.

"I know she has to go to the hospital, can I stay with her, I mean if she is my daughter and I leave her alone I will never feel right about it." I asked as the E.M.T's walked through the door.

"That will be up to the social worker, but for now it will be fine for you to accompany the child to the hospital." I nodded handing the tiny little baby over to the awaiting E.M.T. I wanted to yank the her back into my arms as my little one began to scream.

It was hard to hold off my wolf as the E.M.T's began to walk off with the baby. With all my willpower I held my wolf back as I followed everyone out of the house. I was surprised when I was able to ride along with the baby to the hospital. She quieted as I touched her little hand; it was almost as if she knew she belonged here with me and she needed me just as much as I needed her.

An hour later I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. The nurses wouldn't let me into the room till the social worker arrived. My wolf was on edge as I paced, I hated that I could hear my little girl screaming all the way down the hall. Poor little thing, I knew she must be going through hell as the doctors poked at her.

"Paul what the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he and Emily walked through the door.

"Thanks for coming Sam, I didn't know who else to call but you and Emily." I knew I must look like shit from the way Sam was looking at me his eyes filled with concern.

"Just tell me what happened?" Sam asked with confusion his voice.

"I came home from patrol and found this tiny little baby on my doorstep; the poor kid was almost blue from being left in the rain."

"Why would someone just leave a kid on your doorstep, I mean shit like that just does not happen anymore, that only happens in the movies?"

"The note left with her said she was my daughter, but the mother did not sign the note so I have no idea who she could be."

"Well think Paul, who were you with about nine months ago?"

"A few different girls, hell there was two girls I met at a bar and didn't even know their name's so it's not like that is going to help much."

"DNA will tell us for sure if she's yours, how are you feeling about this?"

"My wolf gets pissed whenever anyone else is around the baby. That's his pup and he made sure to let me know."

"My wolf did the Same thing when Emily had our little one." Sam said with a smile.

"I don't know how to be a father Sam; I don't want to be like my parents."

"You won't be Paul, because you want to give her a better life than what you had growing up. Your parents were both drunks you are not. That is one thing your child will have in her favor. I know you'll never hurt her like your parents hurt you."

"Not even if my life depended on it, its scary I just met that child but I know I would die for her if I had too."

"That's how any good father should feel about their child."

"Thanks for coming down here, I was freaking out. I keep thinking about how the hell I am going to take care of her on my own."

"You won't be alone Paul, no matter what you have the pack behind you."

"Thanks, I mean how the hell am I going to be able to run patrols and take care of a newborn baby? Shit Sam, I was guessing if I was holding her right when I found her."

"Just an idea Paul, my sister's oldest daughter is in town. She going into child development maybe I could send her over to help you out every now and then."

"How is she with baby's though?"

"Paul do you think I would send anyone to you that I didn't trust."

"No I don't."

"Good, if you want you can meet her now she's out in the truck, I'll go get her and let you boys chat." I still didn't know what to think about Emily's idea. Yes I needed the help but for some reason I was having a hard time trusting anyone. My head was spinning with all these new emotions, to tell you the truth I felt sick over all the stress; I hadn't felt this was since the bullshit my parents used to put me through.

"Just sit down and relax for a while you need to have your head together by the time the social worker gets here." Sam said calmly I wish I could be more like him sometimes. It would be nice to be able to handle things that happen around me with a calm head.

"I know that Sam, that's another thing that is freaking me out. My parents had a C.P.S case sheet about a mile long. Who in their right mind would ever give me a kid when I was raised by crazy people like them?" I groaned as I leaned my head against the wall. Maybe she would be better with someone else someone more stable than her loser father.

"Paul, you are not your parents, you will be a good father to her but it is not something you will be able to learn overnight. You have to remember you are not the only one who is learning here. She is going to be learning about you as much as you will be learning about her." I looked back at Sam; I felt better talking with Sam. He knew what he was doing, even if he himself had only been a father for six months.

I looked back as Emily walked out of the elevator with a girl I had never met before. Our eyes met and my world seemed to crumble in on me. This woman was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I knew at that moment no matter what I would be there for her in any way she would allow me to be.

Sam looked at me and then at back at the girls, I watched as dawned on him what had happened.

"Turning out to be one hell of a day for you." Sam smiled as he shook his head, I knew it wouldn't take him long to realize I had found my imprint.

"Paul Lahote" my world froze as another woman walking into the room calling my name. Damn, hell of a time for the social worker to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

I had never felt more scared in life then I did now, this lady had every right to tell me I could never see my daughter again. Guess I wouldn't blame her if that was the case, my little one would be so much better off with a family that could love her the right way. Not some temper mental wolf with no idea how to be a father.

I followed the social worker down the hall to a small office. She smiled at me as we sat down, the smile didn't make me feel much better, if anything it made me feel like worse.

"So tell me Mr. Lahote, do you have any idea who the mother of this child is? From what I am hearing there may be a few possibilities?" She asked me sternly, gone was the smile she had when she introduced herself. I should have known she would bring up my playboy days, besides finding the mother of my child I didn't really see how they should matter. Just because i slept around a little bit did not mean I was going to be a bad dad.

"I had a one night stand with a girl I met in the bar, I think she is the mother but I don't even have a name. There was a bunch of us partying that night and we were drunk."

"But somehow this girl knew who you were, even went so far as to find out where you lived?"

"Somehow she did, all I know is what happened today. I came home to find this tiny little baby shivering and blue on my doorstep. I just couldn't believe someone would really leave my daughter like that."

"So you believe the note, saying you are the father of the baby."

'I believe it, I can't explain it but when I looked at that little girl and I knew she was mine. I know that does not make any sense but it does to me."

"So if the DNA comes back that she is yours, you will be willing to take her in."

"Yes, I could never leave my kid." I know it was a question that she needed to ask me, but to me it seemed the most obvious thing in the world. I knew a lot of people in my situation would turn tale and run, but I couldn't do that, I needed to know my baby girl was going to be all right and loved.

"I'm glad to hear that, I was a little worried about you being the father after I read the history you and your family have with C.P.S."

"I'm not my parents; anything that happened involving me was because my parents were drunks that liked to hit me and leave me for weeks on end. I would never do that to my kid mostly because I know how it feels to feel like no one cares weather you live or die." My wolf was on edge with my anger, he never understood my anger. Whenever he felt it he felt like there was a threat to us so that meant phase. There was no way in hell I could do that, I knew then I would lose all chances of ever knowing my child.

"Okay Mr. Lahote, I need a cheek swab from you and we will overnight it to the lab. Hopefully we will know by tomorrow if you are the father or not."

"Can I stay with my little one in the meantime? I wouldn't feel right about leaving her here alone."

"That's will be fine, but you are not allowed to leave her room with her for now." I nodded a she handed me the cheek swab. I wish they were not making me do this, I already knew that little baby was mine. Putting the swab in the bag I handed it back to the woman who had the potential to make my life a living hell.

"I will contact you tomorrow with the results, if she is yours I will need to do a home inspection first to make sure the baby will be in a safe environment."

"That's fine, may I go see my daughter now?" The social worker glared at me for saying that, I didn't care what she thought that little girl is my daughter no matter what anyone said.

I left the room as quickly as possible, Sam and Emily were still waiting with me by the elevator.

"How did it go?" Sam asked

"Fine, we are waiting on the DNA test."

"Which we already know the results, your wolf wouldn't of had that reaction otherwise."

"I know Sam." I looked over at my imprint, I didn't even know her name or how old she was. But I did know she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Hi I'm Paul." She smiled at me as I held out my hand to her.

"Skylar" My imprint smiled at me as she shook her head. i'm not really sure how I should take that reaction.

"It's very nice to meet you." I looked over at Sam wondering just how much she knew about the wolfs.

"How much do you want me to tell her Paul, I know you have a lot to deal with right now?" I knew how confused we were making the poor girl but at the moment it couldn't be helped. "Only about the wolf that's all."

"What wolf?" Skylar asked with the confused look still on her face.

"I'll explain everything latter honey." I smiled as I walked off in the direction of the nurses' station. The case worker I had just met with was already there talking to one of the nurses.

I wanted to growl when I heard the words watch him like a hawk. Did they really think I was stupid enough to run off with my own kid whom probably had hypothermia?

"Don't worry I don't plan on doing anything that would hurt my child, and taking her out of this hospital would be hurting her." I growled crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to let these people talk shit about me. I had done nothing wrong, there was no way I going to sit around and let myself be punished for what my daughter's mother had done.

"I will talk to you tomorrow Mr. Lahote." I growled at the caseworker as she walked past me.

I looked back at the nurse, arms still crossed over my chest. "Can I see my daughter now?"

She nodded with a smile as she motioned for me to follow her down the hall. I was glad I could no longer hear my daughters little cry's all the way down the hall.

"She just fell asleep." The nurse said as we walked into a nursery.

I smiled down at the little girl fast asleep in the hospital crib. "I can't believe this little girl is mine, I never thought I would be a father someday." I couldn't keep the smile of my face as I reached down and gently stroked her tiny hand.

"I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other then." I nodded looking down at the baby girl again. I knew she had just fallen asleep but I had to hold her. I had seen Emily and Sam holding their son enough times so I had an idea how to hold her. It still felt strange as I lifted the tiny baby into my arms. I hadn't been told yet how old she was, but I could guess by her size that she was only a few days old.

She opened her eyes just a little bit as I settled down in a chair next to her crib. She looked up at me for a moment then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. I could feel my wolf close to the surface as I sat there. He was content now that we were the only one's around our pup. I sat there in the quietness just thinking. I thought by now my wolf would have fully settled down, he slowly became just as restless as before. I sat there for at least an hour just thinking how everything had changed so quickly. If someone had told me this would happen when I woke up I would have laughed in there face.

"Knock-knock" I looked up as Skylar walked into the room.

"Awe she's so cute, what's her name?" Crap that's right I needed to think of a name for my baby girl, she couldn't always be called the baby. That would probably get old quick once she learned the meaning of the word.

'I haven't really got that far yet."

'Poor child still nameless, I just wanted to come check on you. Emily said you were kind of in shock about the whole baby thing." That was one way to put it.

"Yeah I don't know what to think." She smiled at me as she pulled up a chair next to me.

"Sam told me about you and the pack." I looked at her then, she didn't look too shook up so I wondered just how much she really believed.

"I thought he was just messing with me at first till he showed me." Ah so she did know the truth.

"Are you okay with us being different?"

'That's a fun way to put it, but yeah I was kind of weirded out a first but now I think I am going to be okay with it."

"That's good." She smiled at me as she scooted a closer to the baby.

"Sam said I should talk to you, he said you had more to tell me."

"Yeah but I don't know if now is the right time."

"I can understand that, can I hold her." I nodded handing my daughter over to my imprint. I was happy to see the woman who would be my wife caring enough to want to hold my daughter. No matter what my daughter would always come first even before the imprint.

'She's beautiful Paul; she looks a lot like you."

"Thanks."

"Oh by the way I kind of lied to get in here, I told them I was your girlfriend because they wouldn't let me in other wise. I hope there isn't a real girlfriend that going to come in and kick my ass for saying that." I loved her smile; she glowed when she smiled, it made me feel wonderful to know that smile was for me.

"No there's no girlfriend, what are you applying for the position?" I asked hopefully.

"What are you taking applications or something?

"Only if you are wanting to put in an application."

"Well see, but so far I like what I see." We both looked up as a nurse walked into the room.

"Mr. Lahote I am going to have to ask you and your girlfriend to leave now. I am not permitted to allow anyone but a legal guardians to stay overnight with the baby. She will be well taken care of. I nodded as Skylar handed me back my nameless daughter. I sied gently kissing her on the head. I didn't want to leave her but I knew the hospital had its own rules it had to follow.

Handing the baby back to the nurse I smiled at Skylar as we left the room together. I didn't know what to do now, I knew I should be getting ready for my daughter to come home. But to tell the truth I really didn't know what she would need. It wasn't too late now to do some baby shoping and I knew of a twenty four hour Wal-Mart not far away. I looked over at my imprint wondering

how hard it will be to get my imprint to want to spend some more time with me.

'Do you have anywhere important to be right now?" I asked hopefully, damn I hope I didn't look like too much of a fool stumbling over my words.

"Sure don't, why what's up?"

'I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go to Wal-Mart with me. I have no idea what I need to buy for the baby. I'm just taking a wild guess that you will have a better idea then me, of what I need to buy."

'Sure, that's no problem what's so ever, I hope it doesn't scare you off if I said it would give me an excuse to get to know you better." With those words I felt like doing a victory dance. She wanted to get to know me better, those words alone could make my day.

"Do you have a vehicle here or do you want me to drive." She asked as we made it to the parking lot.

'I came with the baby in the ambulance, so if you want to drive it would be great."

"Sure" I followed her threw the parking lot I would be lying if I said there wasn't other things I was staring at walking behind her, good thing she didn't notice. I looked up as I about walked into ass end of a truck parked a little to far out. She looked back at me smiled, grate she had noticed me.

"Careful studly don't want hurting yourself now, but hey we are already at the hospital so if you decide to it will save us a trip." My imprint was such a smart ass and I loved it. She was perfect for me; I don't think I could handle living with someone for the rest of my life that was too serious. Luckily the spirits seemed to have blessed me on that aspect.

The ride to the store was mostly quiet, again another thing I seemed to have scored with. I had a hard time standing girls that couldn't keep their mouths shut for more than two seconds, don't get me wrong I'm not the type of guy who thinks woman should be seen and not herd. I just don't always feel like talking and right now was kind of one of those moment's. So many things had happened today my head felt like it was spinning. Come on give a guy a brake I mean I found out I had a daughter and an imprint all in one day. Something like that could send a guy for a loop.

"Are you okay." Skylar asked as she looked over at me.

"Yeah it just been a long and strange day, I just can't keep everything that has happened from re playing in my head."

"Don't blame you one bit, don't worry too much everything will work out for the best. I just have that feeling with you."

'Thanks I'm glad someone does, I don't know if I am really going to be a good father to that little girl."

'I think you will, but you know the first thing any good father should do?"

"I sure you are going to tell me?" I said with a smile, god I hope I didn't offend her with my sense of humor. I smiled when she smirked back at me, thank the spirits.

"A good father should give his daughter a name?" A name there was another thing I had on my mind. I needed to pick something that meant something, this poor little girl would be stuck with the name I picked all her life, or at least till she was old enough to change it. But I wanted to pick out one that she would grow to love.

"There's so many to choose from, how do I know what is the right one." I asked leaning my head back against the seat.

'you will know what's right for her, just start thinking of some idea then the next time you see her you can look at that little girl and decide if the names you picked out are right for her."

'I really wish it was that easy."

"I know it sound hard right now, but you don't need to decide anything tonight."

"Thanks for not looking at me like I'm crazy for all this."

'Why in the hell would I think you are crazy? I just see you as a man who is going through quite a lot at the moment."

I smiled at her as we pulled into the parking lot, I was so glad I had decided to ask her to go with me. I knew right about now I would be freaking out afraid to go into the baby section alone. I know that seemed like quite a stupid thing but it was true.

Over the next hour Skylar helped me fill two carts with everything a baby could ever want or need. I was going to be spending a hell of a lot of time in the next few days putting together all the baby's stuff, the crib didn't really look too hard but who the hell was I kidding. I had never done anything like that before. Guess it was time for this papa wolf to learn.

I felt my self growing more and more depressed as we neared La Push, I staired out the window afraid of letting Skylar in on everything that was going on. I had just met this girl. How in the hell was I going to tell her about the imprint without freaking her out.

I looked over at her suddenly as I felt her reach out and grab my hand. I felt slightly better as she squeezed my hand gently.

I sied as we pulled in my driveway. As soon a Skylar let go of my hand the feeling of dread slowly but surely began to creep into me again.

"I'm worried about you Paul, you look really down."

"I know, I just have a lot of things on my mind. I have no idea how the hell I am going to deal with it all on my own."

'you are not alone, no matter how it may seem you always have the pack behind you, and if you want I'll be here to help you as much as you will let me." That brought a smile my face, I knew she must be feeling the imprint but part of me wanted her to want to be here with me on her own.

"Do you think you could stay for a while and hang out with me, If you have somewere to be that fine."

'No like I said earlier I really want to get to know you Paul, besides Sam and Emily were really pushing me to spend time with you, not that I mind in the least. I can't understand it but it really feels like I have known you forever instead of hours, that probably sounds crazy right?"

"No you would probably be surprised just how much sense that actually makes to me?"

"Is it a wolf thing or something?"

"Sure is sweet heart."

"That's all I need to know for now then."

"Thanks for understanding sweetheart." I felt better now about being home, Skylar wanted to get to know me. Maybe I did have a chance with my imprint after all.

Skylar helped carry in the bags, my wolf was happy having our imprint in our house.

"Do you want me to help you out with putting stuff away?"

"Sure that would be great, but I need to carry out a few boxes in my spare room first."

'Okay where are we putting them?" How in the hell had I strike the imprint jack pot, an imprint not afraid to get her hands dirty.

"Boxes will go out in the shed." I smiled as she followed me into what would be the baby's room. I hadn't been in this room much since I had redone the house. My mom and dad had both passed away when I was seventeen I was so grateful that the insurance money had helped me redo the house. Now I felt good about bringing my daughter and imprint to live with me.

"So Skylar how old are you?" Defiantly a good thing to know before I began to get serious with her.

'Eighteen, 'I'll be nineteen in two months though. That made me feel better, okay one more thing I was hoping would not freak her out. I sure hoped she would be okay that I am almost eight years older than her.

"Do I get to know how old you are?" She asked with that smile that made me want to melt.

"Twenty six"

"Wow your kind of an old man." I smiled as she laughed.

There was about twenty boxes all together that we needed to move. Most of it had been my parents stuff. Things that I had never bothered to go through. Simply because I didn't feel like reliveiing my old nightmares.

With box in hand Skylar followed me out to the shed. I turned to her as she sat the box down on a shelf. We were so close standing in the shed that if either of us moved we would be tuching, but I loved it. I loved feeling like I could wrap my arms around my imprint if I wanted to, That was the end of my restraint I reached out gently pulling her into my arms.

'Thanks for being here, for everything you've done for me tonight." My wolf was groaning with content as she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

'You're welcome Paul; I don't mind helping you out one bit handsome."

"You have no idea how having you here as calmed my wolf, my beautiful imprint." She pulled away looking me a little confused.

"Is that another wolf thing, because that's what Sam calls Emily." Crap I hadn't meant to say that much, guess the wolfs out of the bag now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who review and favorited the story. Please review, I love reading them and they help me update much faster.**

I held Skylar tightly in my arms, I was too afraid to let her go; I had said too much about the imprint and now she was going to leave me like every other person in my life.

"Paul, Please tell me what you were talking about, I can't stand being left out of the loop." I bit my lips almost painfully as I barred my face in her hair.

'I want to tell you Sky, I'm just so scared to freak you out."

"I found out you change into a giant dog, what could be stranger then finding out the man you like has a thing for chancing his own tail and licking his own balls on occasion." I couldn't' help but smirk at that, being a wolf made me want to do many things I had never done before but licking my balls defiantly wasn't one of them.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part." I smiled as she pulled away still staring me down, I knew she wasn't going to let up until she found out what exactly I was talking about.

"You can pretend all you want Paul, but I still want answers." I took a deep breath looking at the determination in her beautiful eyes.

"An imprint is when a wolf finds their soul mate, the one woman who is our everything. We can be whatever our imprint needs us to be a friend, a brother, a protector or a mate." I looked away from her not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes. I had just found her; I wanted to spend more time with her before I had to tell her about all of this. Now I was going to lose her because I am a freak and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Look at me." I couldn't resist looking into her eyes, even if doing so I would see she no longer had interest in me. It wouldn't be the first time someone thought I wasn't worth there time.

"Are you telling me that you are stuck with me for the rest of your life?" Stuck with her hell I would be one lucky basterd if I had her by my side for the rest of my life.

"You are the only woman whom will ever mean anything to me, well besides my daughter."

"You get no choice in this; you have to be with me no matter what?" I see were this is going now, she thought I didn't have a choice like I was being held to her like a man a gun point.

"I'm happy about it, you are beautiful and smart. I love hearing your laughter your quick comebacks, I love how gentle you were with my daughter today I know you would be wonderful to her."

"But what if I was the world biggest bitch, then you would still have to be with me."

"The imprinter and imprinte does not need lovers or anything like that, but I'm lucky the spirits seemed to have chosen right for me."

'You don't even know me, how can you say I'm right for you or will be good to your daughter."

"Skylar the first thing I saw when we first met was the beauty radiating from you very soul. Someone as pure as you couldn't be bad. Me on the other hand I feel sorry for you are stuck with me, but I'll be whatever you need me to be."

"Wait back that crazy train up, what do you mean you feel sorry for me being stuck with you?"

"I'm not a good guy sky; I have no idea how to be in a healthy relationship. My parents were drunks that liked to party all night. I learned firsthand from them that I would never be worth anything. Now look at me, I can't even tell C.P.S who the mother of my child is." I groaned as I closed my eyes, she had the right to know all this. But I knew watching her walk out of my life would slowly destroy me. I couldn't keep the shocked look off my face as Skylar pushed me into the door of the shed.

"You better hear me loud and clear when I say this Paul Lahote, you are not a bad guy that much I can see and it does not take a rocket scientist to prove it. You are good, the way I saw snuggling your daughter today proves my point. A bad man wouldn't care that much to hold her, to make she's safe and has everything under the sun she could ever want. Yes you may have gone through hell with your parents but that does not prove by any means what type of man you are or what type of father you are going to be. When I look at you I see a man who tries his with all his heart to be good, a man that his pack brothers could count on in a pinch. The man I want as my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend really, I've never been anyone's boyfriend. Scrumping buddy yes, but I've never been in a real relationship. I have no idea how to be a good boyfriend to you"

"Well I will teach you, even though boyfriend doesn't really cover how I see you."

"That's because of the imprint love; our souls knew each other from the moment we first met."

"I'm glad to know I am not losing my mind then."

"If you are baby girl then I am right behind you."

I groaned with relief as she leaned into me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You make me never want to leave you." I smiled at her words they made me feel wonderful, wrapping my arms around her tightly I held her to my chest finely feeling content for once in my life.

"I never want you to leave, I want you to stay and let me make you happy." She smiled at me then, I groaned with pleasure as she leaned in kissing me gently on the lips.

"I want to stay with you too, I feel crazy telling a man after one day that I want to be with him. But you are not just some man. You are my hansom wolf the man whom the spirits chose to be my perfect everything." Her words made me smile; I closed my eyes as I leaned back against the shed.

"I hope I don't disappoint you." I knew I had be the man she needed me to be, I couldn't be anything like my parents. Just the thought alone made my heart ache.

"Stay with me tonight, I can't be away from you, my wolf will never let me sleep if we are worried about not only about the baby but also our imprint."

"As long as I can snuggle with you." Her response made me smile; no one had ever made me feel so special, like I could be worth something.

Over the next few hours I learned just how wonderful my imprint really was, she stayed up with me till every last baby item was put away.

"Come on, let's get to bed. You can sleep in my room I'll take the sofa." If I hadn't been her imprint I would have missed the small feeling of hurt that spared threw her.

"I thought we were going to spend the night together, if I wanted to sleep alone I would just go back to Sam and Emily's." I couldn't help the stupid smile the spared cross my face. She wanted to stay with me that was more than awesome.

"I just didn't want to push you."

"Well all we are going to do is sleep right?"

"If that's all you want to do, then sure."

"Paul when I know you better I would love to be with you more intimately, I'm just not the type of girl to jump into bed with a man I just met." I smiled as I leaned over kissing her softly on the head as I led her to my room.

"Waiting for you is worth it baby girl?" I couldn't help but feel content as I handed her a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt she could sleep in. Dressed in similar shorts I crawled into bed as she disappeared into the bathroom.

I was glad my wolf had settled down now enough to let me sleep, I hated some nights when he was so riled up it took me forever to be able to fall asleep. Sometimes the only way to help him relax was to run myself to exestuation and there was no way I would leave my imprint alone. Not when she wanted to be with me. Damn how the hell did I end up becoming one of those guys that is a complete push over for the woman he loved? I just prayed to the spirits that the guys wouldn't relies what had happened next time I phased, there was no way I would ever live this down.

I opened my eyes as I felt Skylar snuggle in next to me.

'Are you nervous about tomorrow, about the D.N.A test?" Skylar asked as she propped herself on her arm looking down at me.

"No, I already know how the test is going to come out, from the moment my wolf saw that little girl we both knew she was ours."

"Your wolf can tell that, just by looking at her?" She asked with an amazed look on her face.

"She's his pup and a wolf always knows its own pup."

"Just like he knew I was your imprint when you saw me today."

'Yes, kind of like that. No one really knows how the mind of the wolf works. The wolf is smarter than most people would think especially mine."

'You know Paul One thing I think we are going to have to work on his together is your self-image. I hate the way you talk about yourself sometimes. You talk about how worthless you are and I hate that." I took deep breath and Syed; she had no idea how hard that was going to be. Her and my daughter had been the first really good things to ever come into my life.

"I know you are just telling me that to be nice love, I know what I am worthless, too many people have told me over the years just what my worth is."

'Well then I will have to tell you every day just the opposite. I know we don't know each other very well yet but from my experience a man that was worthless wouldn't be worrying about how he could better his daughters life, or how he could make she has a better childhood then what you had." Could she really see all that from the little time we had spent together.

"Thanks love" I could help but pull her in my arms as we lay there together. I knew then I could never let her go, it would kill me to lose her.

"You don't need to thank me Paul it's just what I see." I have no idea what she could see, nor if I could handle someone treating me the way was, but it felt good.

"Still thanks." We lay there together till slowly we both fell out, I wasn't too worried about how things were going to play out with my daughter tomorrow I knew she was mine. What I was worried about was the C.P.S worker making my life a living hell because of other people.

I woke to the sun shining in my face normally it was enough to make to growl. I had never been a morning person what's so ever. But then I felt this small little bit of a woman snuggled up to my side I suddenly felt better. Having her next to me in the mornings and Knowing she was there with me was enough to change my attitude. I didn't want to get out of bed or give up any time with my imprint but I had too. My daughter needed me and I wasn't going to leave her alone with those people longer then I had too. That was something my parents would have done.

"Sky wake up." She smiled at me as she opened her eyes just for a second. I groaned as she snuggled into my side again. She looked so cute with her face buried against my chest.

"Come on sweet heart you not making it any easier for me, my wolf and I both never to want to get out of bed or give up any moments with you in our bed. You have no idea how much I want to just stay here with you but I have things I have to do today."

"What time are you going up to the hospital?" My imprint asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Damn she was so cute, it felt weird saying someone was cute. Before I had only ever thought if about whether or not a woman would be a good lay.

"I don't know yet, I have to call Sam first. I was sub post to patrol at noon but I'm not going to be able to until I get this stuff with my daughter figured out."

"That's understandable Sam seems like a good guys I can't see him having a problem with you needing to take some time off. I mean it's not like you are off screwing around or anything."

"Yeah Sam's a good guy I don't see him pitching to big a fit." She smiled at me as she got out of bed throwing on her clothes from the previous day. I would be a big fat lier if I said I didn't try to sneak a peak. My imprint was beautiful and I am a very horny guy whom can seem to help himself when it came to his woman.

Sam was on patrol right now, I ran outside striping off my shorts. I phased as soon as I hit the tree line it would be so much quicker to ask him in person then to wait around for him to phase out.

"I wasn't expecting you to patrol today Paul, I thought you would be busy at the hospital." Sam's voice filled my head as soon as I phased.

"Yeah I am going to be busy with that; I just wanted to make sure you were not expecting me."

"Nope Embry's covering for you today."

"Good, tell him I'll pay him back when things calm down."

"That's fine go check on that baby; Emily wanted to ask you when Skylar's coming back to the house."

"Hopefully never, but more than likely latter today."

"I'll let Em know then, be care with her."

I didn't even reply to that as I head back towards the house, how could he even think I wouldn't be careful with my own imprint.

"Because I know how easy it is to hurt your imprint even though you don't mean too." Damn mind link, I growled softly as came to the edge of my yard. I stopped as my imprints scent hit my noise.

I took a few steps to the right and saw my beautiful imprint standing just inside the tree line. She looked over at me as I stepped closer to her.

"Paul" She asked timidly as she took a step back. I sank down on my belly as our eyes met.


	4. Chapter 4

**FYI people I know I am not a good speller; I am working without a beta. Please review I love reading them. Thank you to everyone who did, you are the reason In keep writing more.**

Paul's POV

I knew my imprint was scared of me, it I didn't move as she came closer. She took a deep breath as she kneeled down next to me.

"I should have known just how big you were Paul." I could help it I laughed, but it came out more of a bark than laughter.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Mr." Skylar smiled as she reached over gently running her figure threw my fur. The sensation was wonderful, I groaned as her fingers stroked down my back. Digging into my fur.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked with concern on her face. I shook my head; hell no she wasn't hurting me, she made me feel wonderful. If she only knew just what she was really doing to me?

I felt content for the few minutes we sat together, content and something else I had a hard time placing, I'm pretty sure it was love.

"Your wolf is beautiful Paul, but do you think you could change back. I kind of want my boyfriend back, not that I mind spending time with the wolf". I couldn't help barking my laughter again as I took off into the trees. She thought my wolf was beautiful, just wait till I get her alone and explain to her fully that a male wolf is not beautiful. Hansom maybe but not beautiful that was not a word I wanted to hear.

"Paul" Skylar called after me as I disappeared; it wasn't that I was worried about her seeing me naked. Hell no she could see me like that any time. I was just scared about phasing to close to her. I don't think I could live if I ever hurt her. I remember the first time I saw Sam's thoughts after he had hurt Emily. He didn't plan on living with what he did. I knew I couldn't no matter how much Skylar begged me to live.

Pulling on my cutoffs I reemerged finding my imprint kneeling in the same place I had left her. She was so beautiful kneeling there on the ground in front of me like a goddess.

"Thanks for not being scared of me; I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you ran from me." I held my breath as she stood and smiled.

"Well I kind of knew what to expect since Sam was the first to prove to me that you were all shifters. "I smiled as I pulled her closer. "I'm still thankful beautiful."

"Well you welcome, was Sam cool with you taking some time off."

"Yeah, he knew I needed to take time off to get thinks in order." Damn having an imprint and a baby I don't see how I was ever going to have time for patrol. But I Knew I would, Sam had a son and an imprint at home that depended on him but yet he still found the time to protect his tribe.

"So have you thought of a name for that so far nameless baby?" I had been going over so many in my head it was just so hard to choose, but I agreed with what Skylar had told me. I needed to wait till the next time when I was able to hold my daughter. Then I would be able to look at her and know if a certain name was right for her.

"Well I have been doing a lot of thinking I want her name to mean something, something she can be proud of."

"So what have you come up with?" Skylar asked looking at me with a smile on her face. I loved the way she looked at me; she made me feel like I was the one and only person in the world that mattered to her. Every time she looked up into my eyes I knew I would always be happy as long as I had my imprint in my life.

I looked back towards the house as the phone began ringing; I kissed Skylar quickly before taking off after the phone. I almost panicked as I thought I missed the call I picked it up barely stopping myself from crushing the phone in my grasp.

"Mr. Lahote, this is Nurse Sally from the hospital. There is a woman here claiming to be your wife and the mother of your baby." It took everything in me to hold back my growl.

"Don't let her anywhere near my daughter, I am definitely not married. My girlfriend is here with me now so please call the cops and the C.P.S worker. I think that is the same woman who left my daughter in the rain." I took a deep breath to keep myself from crushing the phone.

"That's what we thought too Mr. Lahote, but we just wanted to make sure."

"Thank you, I will be up there as soon as possible." I hung up the phone looking back to see Skylar standing in the door.

"What happened Paul?"

"Some woman showed up and told the nurse she was my wife and the mother of my child."

"I hope they are keeping her away from the baby, if she is the one who left her on your door step she is a danger to your daughter."

"Agree, I going to go throw on a shirt and shoes then I want to get heading up there."

Skylar's POV

"That's fine; I will call Emily on our way up there and have her bring me a change of clothes up to the hospital."

"Thanks for being here with me; I don't know if I would be able to keep myself from strangling the bitch if she is the one that left my daughter, if you were not with me I wouldn't be able to hold myself back."

"You don't need to thank me Paul; you said I am your imprint. So in my eyes that mean I am also here for you, to help you with whatever you need."

"Thanks babe." Paul said as he disappeared into his room, I laughed as he came back out with his shoes on still trying to throw his shirt over his head.

He smirked at me as he pulled his shirt down, I tried to control my laughter but so far it was not working. 'What so funny woman, come on out with it." I know he wasn't really mad because of the smile on his face.

"Nothing, it's just you looked so funny coming down the hall with your shirt over your head, not that I'm complaining too much it gave me a really great view of your abs." Paul smirked over at me as he leaned over and kissed me on the head.

"Enough you little vixen, I have to get up to the hospital before that woman takes off or gets carted off, one or the other I want to have a few not so nice words with her before she is put in jail for what she did." Grabbing my purse I followed Paul out to his truck. Sliding in beside him I couldn't help but watch him as she drove."

"What's up beautiful, looks like you have something on your mind?" I sied taking a deep breath before I spoke, I knew I could trust Paul but our relationship was still very new. I didn't want him to get mad at me for saying the wrong thing.

"Come on you can tell me."

"I'm kind worried that you are going to go into the hospital and cause a scene with that woman. I know you have every right to be mad at her, but I don't want people to get the wrong idea about you."

"That's what you are worried about, that I will blow my chances with my daughter because of my temper."

"Please don't be mad Paul; I just don't want you to have your daughter taken from you when you just found her." I knew I shouldn't have anything, stupid me I always had to open my mouth."

"I'm not mad Sky, your right I did have every intention of going in there and causing a scene. With me trying to prove to the hospital and C.P.S that I am nothing Like my parents that wouldn't be a good idea. I need to seem like the level headed on." I felt better knowing Paul wasn't mad at me. I reached over taking his hand in mine.

"Thanks for understanding, I couldn't bear to lose you, especially because I opened my big mouth and said something I shouldn't." he looked over at me and growled, I would be lying if I said it wasn't just a little bit sexy.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me something baby girl, we are subbpost to be partners. You can tell me anything I promise you that. If you see something that I'm about to do that would hinder our relationship don't be afraid to tell me." Damn I was so lucky to have found a wonderful man like Paul.

"How did I get so lucky to meet a guy like you?" I said with a smile on my face.

"More like cursed." Paul huffed with a smile.

'Why would you say that, knowing you is not a curse? I feel lucky to have you in my life."

"Skylar I am not going to lie to you. I am not a good guy, I am an over temper mental wolf who has never had a good relationship in his life. I don't know if I can really give you the life you deserve."

"Paul, I can already see what type of life I am going to have with you. You might have a temper but under that you are a good man. I can see you being a wonderful father and maybe husband. I can say those things because how sweet you are with your daughter and how sweetly you treat me. I love being with you Paul and I am always going to love being with you."

"I hope you are sure about that, I never want you to regret having a life with me." I smiled as I leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

'Just keep being the awesome man I know you are, then we won't have any problems." Paul smiled and chuckled as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Paul waited for me to get out of the truck before he grabbed my hand and led me into the hospital.

Paul's POV

For once I was glad to see the C.P.S worker had beat me to the hospital, and here I thought I was going to be the one to lose my cool. I couldn't believe I could hear both women yelling all the way down the hallway. As soon as the women were in sight, I caught sight of the woman whom was claiming to be the mother of my child. I had seen her before; she was a girl that was hanging on me at a party last year. I knew I had to been more then drunk to have hit that. She was a slut through and through definitely nothing like my wonderful Skylar.

"Paul it so wonderful to see you again." The bleach blond giggled as she took a step towards me.

"I can't say the same about you, so you're the bitch who dropped my daughter on my doorstep in the rain." My body began to shake as I glared that her.

"Oh Pauli, stop being such a drama queen, she was fine a little rain never hurt anyone." Skylar quickly put a hand on my arm to calm me.

"Don't Call me that, I am nothing to you as you are nothing to me hell I don't even remember your name."

'How can you say that, I thought we meant something to each other? Hell we have a daughter together."

"That's the only thing we have in common and will ever have together."

"Fine if you want to be like that I will take the brat back and you will never see her again." She was more crazy than I thought , if she thought she was going to walk out of here with my kid.

"Just a minute Miss Destiny, I say who gets that baby not your or Paul for that matter. Paul is looking better then you when it comes to parenting. You on the other hand now have child abandonment charges." I smiled as the social worker glare at the bitch who is the mother of my child.

"No, she is my daughter and I will take her weather you like it or not. There was nothing wrong with her because I left her out in the rain for a bit. A little water never killed anyone." I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"That little girl was blue and shivering when I found her; if I hadn't come home when I did she would have died out there in the rain." I took a deep breath as Skylar wrapped her arms around me. Destiny turned her attention on Skylar then. I wanted to growl as she glared at my imprint.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing with your hands on my man." I opened my mouth to tell her I wasn't hers, but Skylar cut me off as she jumped in front of me.

"Paul is my boyfriend, bitch you will never have with him what I have." Destiny glared at both us before stomping away out of the hospital.

"Wow Paul, didn't know you came with baby mom drama, that might me a deal breaker on our relationship." My heart it the floor with her words.

"Really" I looked over at her as she smiled.

"Nope I was just kidding it will take a lot more than some bitch to get me out of your life."

**Well everyone review, there is a lot happening in the next chapter. The return of the DNA test and maybe a name for the baby.**


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's POV

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked down at the paper in my hand. DNA tests confirmed what my wolf had already know, I was for sure this little girl's father.

"I'm happy for you Paul, that little girl is very lucky to have you as her daddy." I smiled at Skylar as I sat the paper aside looking down at my little girl.

"The doctors will be letting her leave in two days, but first Mr. Lahote, I will need to perform background checks on you and your girlfriend plus a home inspection before I can let the hospital release her into your care.

"That's fine, neither of us have anything on our records, the only thing I have is my parents CPS case for me, but that has no effect on what type of father I will be."

"I am well aware of your parent's case, when your daughter was found I pulled any record of you we had in the office." I nodded as I looked down at my little girl, I reached into her crib and gently stroked her little cheek. I knew I wanted to be a father, but this little girl was my pride and joy.

"Did her mother tell you what the baby's name is." I asked never taking my eyes off of her.

"No, she won't give us any information about the child, the doctor is guessing she is only about a week old, there is no record of her birth in this hospital or any of the surrounding counties, hell I've even been searching throughout the rest of the state and no one has records of this child or the mother, right now I am guessing she was born somewhere other than the safety of a hospital." I bit my lip then to keep from growling as I looked back at the social worker.

"Can I name her then?"

"She is your daughter so that would be fitting, and if we ever find out that there is already a birth certificate for her, we can update it. It would need to be changed anyway to have you as the father on it." I looked at Skylar and smiled then, Skylar had been right all along. I had been struggling with a name ever since I found out about my daughter, but now I knew what her name would be."

"You finally have a name for her don't you?" my imprint asked as she slid her hand into mine.

"Serena Jade Lahote" She smiled and nodded

"That's a beautiful name?"

"You like it then?"

'Yes I do, but her name is your choice you are her father?" I knew I was beaming with pride but I couldn't help it.

"I will let the nurse's know you have picked a name, that way we can Serena's birth certificate started." the caseworker whom I now know to be Mrs. Andrews said

I nodded as not taking my eyes of Skylar.

I growled as shouting began again down the hall.

"Looks like your nightmares back?" Skylar laughed I just smirked I walked to the door only to see Mrs. Andrews and the baby momma from hell in a screaming war.

"Let me see my daughter Bitch." She yelled as she tried to push past Mrs. Andrews. Even if the psycho managed to get past her, there was no way in hell I was letting her into my daughters room.

"Miss Destiny, any rights you have to that child has been suspended pending a hearing, for now Mr. Lahote is the only one with access to Serena." I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as destiny's face turned beat read.

"What in the hell gives you the right to let him rename my daughter, her name is Lulu and no one will change it." Destiny glared at me.

"Well I just did, there is no way any daughter of mine is going to be named Lulu, you are setting that girl up to be teased for the rest of her life." I knew I was shaking by the time I was done calmly explaining my reasons.

"Miss Destiny, you need to bring me her birth certificate, so I can get her name changed as long as add Paul on to the birth certificate, I also need to know which hospital she was born in."

"Even if there was one I would never give it to you, I had that brat in my bathroom at home. Besides Paul can't change anything when it comes to my daughter, he's not really the father." I about busted out laughing at that point. Was this chick really dumb enough to think we would not have already done a DNA test?

"Miss Destiny, a DNA test already confirmed that Mr. Lahote is the father." I barely had a moment to blink when Destiny pushed past Mrs. Andrew and began punching at me. I grabbed her arms pinning her against the wall as the hospital just has the hospital security guards ran down the hall grabbing Destiny out of my hold.

I only smirked and shook my head as the security guards escorted her down the hall. "She the one trying to fight me for custody, really?" I asked Mrs. Andrews with a raised eyebrow.

"Well along with child abandonment and endangerment, she will now be charged with assault when the police pick her up. That's not looking very good at all, assuming you pass the background checks and the house inspection I don't think you are going to have to worry about her." I smiled and nodded as I turned back into the room, where Skylar stood hold Serena Safely in her arms. I knew then she would be an awesome mother, what a lucky wolf I was for sure.

**Okay I know this is short, but I just wanted to post even a little update since it has been so long. Plus that baby needed a name which took me forever to pick, I'm bad with names. So the 411 is, I have just started the summer semester of school which leaves me with tons of time to update after class. There should be more very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone that review, be review do I know what direction everyone wants me to take this story, at this point I am not sure how long this is going to be.

Paul's POV

Now this was something I hated being alone, Skylar had gone back to Sam and Emily's so now I'm home alone wishing I had my imprint snuggled up safe in my arms. I knew she was safe with Sam, I trusted him to protect my imprint but it wasn't the same. I groaned as I sat up running my fingers through my hair, I still couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the last few days. My life had changed for the better there was no doubt about that and it was all because Serena and Skylar, no matter what happened I knew I could never live without either of my girls ever again.

I suddenly felt bad for making fun of the other guys when they imprinted. I sure will having it coming if they decide that Skylar has made me into a big old lap dog.

I looked down as my phone buzzed with a text from my Skylar.

"Can u come get me, I got into a fight with my mom and I just want to be with u now." I frowned down at the text, sure I didn't have a problem picking her up, but what did she have to fight about her in La Push. Had she told her mom about me and the baby? I could see someone having a problem with that. But it wasn't like Skylar was living with me right now, much to my disappointment.

"Sure B there in a min." I was out the door faster than I had ever been in my entire life. My imprint needed me, I sure wouldn't be taking my time getting to her.

The rain was falling steadily as I pulled my truck up Sam's driveway, I wanted to growl as I noticed Skylar sitting on the porch with yet head in her hand, tears clearly running down her face. I held back my growl as I jumped down from the truck. As soon as my feet touched the ground Skylar launched herself into my arms. The rain instantly soaking us both from head to toe.

"What happened Baby girl, why are you crying?" I asked as I pulled her tightly against my chest, my wolf was almost as upset as she was, someone had upset our imprint. He was ready to take out any threat to our imprint. I pushed him back as he didn't understand there was no physical threat to our mate.

"I called my mom and I told her that I had met someone, I told her about you and one thing turned into another and I told her about Serena and what her Mother did. Then I told her I couldn't see leaving La Push and you and that little girl." My heart swelled as I held her to my chest. my imprint wanted to stay with me, she wanted me even though that would mean being a mother to a child that was not hers.

"I take it your mother wasn't happy with that idea?" She smiled up at me as she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"No, she said I was being foolish, she said that there was no way you could want to be in a real relationship with me after only knowing me for two days. I know that sounds Crazy Paul but its not like I could tell her the real reason why our relationship is different." I felt bad for her as her sobs began to slowly stop as she lay her head on my shoulder. I pulled her back on the porch and out of the rain as I held her tight.

"I know baby, but she will see in time that we are meant to be together, and that I will always take care of you." I smiled back at her as she lifted her head giving me a weak smile.

"I hope you are right, she said its just my hormones talking and that I will be begging her to come home in a few weeks. I know we never talked about us really being together, we haven't had the time. But I can't see myself being without you now, I love you. "I wanted to groan with happiness, if my wolf had his way we would be rolling around in the grass in pure joy. Of course I would probably be hiding in the woods for a week in embarrassment if I gave into my wolf in such a way.

"I'm glad you feel that way honey, because I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me forever."

"Can we go home then, I just want to go to bed and snuggle with you." Calling me one happy guy would be an understatement.

"You got it honey, but won't Sam and Emily be upset if you leave with me tonight. I mean you did come here to to spend time with them." I pushed my wolf back as he growled at me.

"Emily herd my fight with mom, she told me to call you. Anyway I think she wants to spend some alone time with Sam, I guess he got hurt on Patrol today so she's babying him." That really caught my attention. Had I been so busy with Serena and Skylar that I didn't even realize something bad was happening with the pack?

"Is he okay? Why didn't anyone call me when he got hurt?" I stood from the porch looking down at her; I needed to stand away from her as my body began to shake.

"He's fine now, and he wasn't injured in any way you would normally expect. He got his leg snagged in a bear trap. His front leg was almost snapped off but he's healing okay.

I nodded feeling better that I hadn't missed a vampire emergency, If something had happened to Sam because I hadn't been there to help the pack, I would never been able to forgive myself.

"Okay let's go home then, I have to get up early and make sure the house is clean, Mrs. Andrews will be at the house around noon."

"Alright I will get up and help you." She said with a smile as she grabbed her already packed bag off the porch.

"You don't have to do that honey." I said as I grabbed her bag from her.

"I know I don't have to, but I want too I mean we are a team now right?"

"Right, but it might take me a little while to learn how to remember that, I haven't had anyone in my life that I can count on in a long time, well beside the pack." Skylar smirked as she slid into the truck beside me.

"We'll you better get used to having me because I'm not going anywhere."

Skylar's POV

I woke warm happy in Paul's arms. Life couldn't get better than this, well it would get better once we have Serena home with us and we were able to relax from the stress of dealing with CPS. I groaned as I rolled out of Paul's arms instantly feeling cold as I looked at the alarm clock.

"Shit, Paul wake up, the alarm didn't go off, Mrs. Andrews is going to be here in a hour. I almost laughed as I watched my handsome Wolf bolt out of bed falling flat on his ass.

"Shit, I wanted to be up and cleaning two hours ago." I smiled as I reached down taking his hand.

"Calm down sweetheart, everything will be fine, go get dressed and between the two of us we can finish cleaning the house in no time."

"Alright, I'll start working on the kitchen and living room. Will you finish folding Serena's clothes and putting them away?"

"No problem" for the next hour Paul and I worked double time cleaning his already clean house. By the time Mrs. Andrews knocked on the door Paul was a nervous wreck.

I sat on the sofa as Paul showed her around the house. I prayed that everything we had done was enough for us to bring Serene home. I looked up as Paul and Mrs. Andrews reentered the living room, Paul motioned for me to join them at the kitchen table. From the look on his face I couldn't tell if the visit was going bad or good. I reached over and took Paul's hand as I sat next to him.

"We'll I am quite pleased with the room you managed to put together for Serena in the little time you have had to prepare, also both of you have passed your security check." I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Not that I was expecting to fail my background check.

"So does that mean Serena can come home?" Paul asked looking like a desperate man in the sun waiting on water.

"Yes, I don't see a reason to keep her away from you."

"Thank you, how long till I can bring her home." I almost couldn't sit still with excitement, I loved babies.

"That will be for the hospital to determine now, once they believe any risk to her health has past they will release her into your care, I wouldn't imagine that it would be too long before you are able to take her home. I checked on her progress before I came here today and she was doing very well." I watched as Paul relaxed a little was obvious the amount of relief he was feeling.

I sat quietly as Paul finished up his paperwork with Mrs. Andrews, when she had finally gone Paul turned to me with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"See hon, I told you things would work out." I smiled as he pulled me against his chest wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I know you did, I was just stressed thinking that my past with my parents would keep me from getting custody of my daughter." Every Time Paul mentioned those people I became more and more angry that he had not been given the wonderful childhood he deserved.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it does not matter how your parents raised you? What matters is the kind of guy you turned into you big goof ball." I laughed as he buried his face in my hair.

"I know that, I am going to go outside and phase. I need to know everything is going okay with the pack. Then we will go see Serena, if that's alright with you?"

I didn't even bother answering his question I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared and the idiot. Would he really think I would have a problem seeing Serena?

"Okay, Okay I get the point sweetheart." Paul yelled over his shoulder as he walked out the door heading towards the woods.

"What I am going to do with you?" I laughed as he disappeared.

Paul's POV

Finally being able to phase again was just what I needed, it felt good to be on four paws again.

I stilled as my brothers frantic voices filled my head, with everyone yelling it was hard to understand what was being said. I shook my head trying to figure out what they were saying as I began running towards the pack I Finally I understood what was being said.

Seth had been attacked by a passing leach, and from the damages done too him no one knew if he was going to survive.


End file.
